blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Key Underwood
is the deranged heir of the Clover Kingdom's House Underwood, and a 3rd Class Intermediate Magic Knight of the Violet Orca squad. Appearance N/A. Personality N/A. Battle Prowess Magic *'Ash Magic': Key uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate ashes. Due to the nature of his curse magic, Key's ash magic normally appears purple in color. **''Ash Magic: Phlegethon Wave'' - '''With an open grimoire, the user summons a large wave of purple ashes and unleashes it on their target. The user can summon the wave as a barrier to protect them from incoming attacks, or they can send it forward to act as an offensive spell. **Ash Magic: Tantalizing Boulder - With an open grimoire, the user manipulates an existing source of ash to construct a massive, purple boulder amassed from concentrated ashes. The boulder is dense and heavy enough to break through solid structures, and can be controlled by the user. *'''Creation Magic: Key uses ash magic to create various ash-based entities. **''Ash Creation Magic: Pluto’s Shining Scepter'' - With an open grimoire, the user’s palm is filled with ashes that abruptly transfigures into a black scepter with a purple jewel on the tip of it. With the scepter, the user can now shoot powerful streams of ash magic and fight in close combat with their opponent. When used in close combat, Pluto’s Sceptre also proves to be an incredibly durable melee weapon. **''Ash Creation Magic: Hell’s Guardian'' - With an open grimoire, the user summons a large mass of concentrated ash, upon which manifests a dark-purple, three-headed beast with immense destructive power. The three-headed hellhound is capable of performing the user's commands as if it were a living creature, although it typically just acts similar to a vicious dog. Key sometimes uses this spell for transportation purposes. ***''Ash Creation Magic: Cerberus’ Bloodbath'' '- With an open grimoire, the user commands the three-headed hellhound to release streams of purple ash from each of its mouths to create a giant pool of ash. This newly-created source of ash is primarily used to throw opponents off or set up other spells. *'Curse Magic:' '''Key can use curse magic in conjunction with his ash element affinity. When Key’s ashes contain curse magic, he is able to include additional lasting effects to spells. **Ash Curse Magic: Pomegranate Seed Punishment ''- Using Pluto’s Shining Sceptre, the user sends a number of concentrated, pomegranate-shaped ash bullets towards their target. Targets hit by any of the bullets will begin to burn. The purple flames created cannot be doused until Key puts them out himself, since he now has absolute control of them, or unless an adequate water spell is used. Also, instead of wind being able to douse the ashes, as it usually can, using wind magic on them will only make them burn hotter. **''Ash Curse Magic: Eternal Lethe Prison'' - With an open grimoire, the user summons a purple circle underneath the target. Then, the circle opens up to reveal a pit of fiery ashes underneath their target. If the target falls in, they will fall into the chamber and be consumed by the ashes. Once the target is completely bathed in ashes, the spell launches them out of the chasm and it closes up. The circle on the ground glows again to let the user know the curse has activated, then the ground opens back up to release them. The target is now afflicted with amnesia that can only be cured through potions and medicine, usually rendering the victim unable to continue fighting. With enough time, this spell can be used on more than one person. *'Restraining Magic': Key uses this form of magic to restrain his opponents with ashes. **''Ash Restraining Magic: Oblivion Slither Binding'' - '''With an open grimoire, the user creates a number of hissing snakes composed of ash. Once summoned, the user is able to command the ash-based serpent(s) to immobilize their target. The snakes restrain the target via wrapping around the target’s wrists or around their whole body, if only one larger snake is summoned. **Ash Restraining Magic: Temple of Tartarus - With an open grimoire, the user extends streams of ash from their hand(s) and sends it towards their target to envelop them in a diamond-shaped prison of concentrated ash. While trapped in the spell, the target’s movements are completely restricted. *'''Reinforcement Magic: Key uses this form of magic to enhance his physical abilities, like speed and strength. **''Mana Skin'' - A basic technique that most Magic Knights know. The user creates a coating of mana that protects them from harsh conditions, such as intense heat. Environments with strong and wild concentrations of mana, like Grand Magic Zones and dungeons, make it difficult to maintain the technique as the coating has to adjust constantly to the changing mana. Equipment *'Grimoire': Key possesses a grimoire, which contains various ash-based magic spells. It has a purple cover with simple rectangular borders and a white, three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. *'Circlet of Invisibility': After conquering a dungeon on one of his first missions as a Magic Knight, Key found himself in possession of a valuable artifact. The Circlet of Invisibility is a simple headpiece with three, dark-purple jewels embedded in it. The circlet grants Key access to basic permeation magic that does not require a grimoire to use. He can use this limited permeation magic to turn himself invisible for as long as the circlet is charged with mana. Wearing the circlet usually allows Key to be aware of whenever someone is around due to the fact that he can feel the circlet charging with mana when people are near him. While using the circlet, Key cannot use any magic spells from his grimoire. As a result of constant exposure to the mana-sapping circlet, Key has lost bits of his sanity over the years. Statistics Quotes *N/A. Trivia *N/A. References